The Voice (Season 14):
The fourteenth season of ''The Voice'', an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 19th, 2018 on NBC. Christina Aguilera and Pharrell Williams returned as coaches. On May 15, 2018, Justin Johnson of Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Zoe McKelvey from Team Blake as the runner up, and Gerard Matthews of Team Christina in third place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, Christina Aguilera, Pharrell Williams, and Blake Shelton The advisors for the Battle rounds are Ed Sheeran for Team Adam, Britney Spears for Team Christina, Stevie Wonder for Team Pharrell, and Bruce Springsteen for Team Blake. Madonna served as the universal mentor for the Knockout rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 12, 13, 19, 20. Season fourteen's battle round advisors are Ed Sheeran for Team Adam, Britney Spears for Team Christina, Stevie Wonder for Team Pharrell, and Bruce Springsteen for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 14. For the knockouts, Madonna was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 9, 10, & 11) The Live Playoffs will begin on April 9, 10, and 11, 2018 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 16 & 17) The top 12 performed on Monday, April 16, 2018, with results following on Tuesday, April 17, 2018. Justin Johnson received the first iTunes bonus multiplier of the season with his studio recording of "Crazy For This Girl" reaching the #7 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (April 23 & 24) The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 23, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, April 24, 2018. Ava Vasquez received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Make You Feel My Love" reaching the #6 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Quarterfinals (April 30 & May 1) The top 8 performed on Monday, April 30, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, May 1, 2018. For the first time in The Voice history, there was a Bottom four, with three artists being eliminated. Zoe McKelvey received an iTunes bonus multiplier with her studio recording of "Just the Way You Are" reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Gerard Matthews received an iTunes bonus multiplier with his studio recording of "Home" reaching the #8 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Justin Johnson received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Apologize" reaching the #9 spot on the iTunes Top 299. Week 5: Semifinals (May 7 & 8) The top 5 performed on on Monday, May 7, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, May 8, 2018. The Instant Save was removed from this round, meaning only the artists performances will affect their chances of getting into the Finale. Justin Johnson received two iTunes bonuses for his studio recordings of "Heartless" and "With or Without You" reaching the #1 and #4 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Zoe McKelvey received two iTunes bonuses for his studio recordings of "Dream On" and "Just a Kiss" reaching the #2 and #9 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Gerard Matthews received an iTunes bonus for his studio recording of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" reaching the #7 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Ava Vasquez received an iTunes bonus for her studio recording of "I Didn't Know My Own Strength" reaching the #10 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 6: Finals (May 14 & 15) The top 3 performed Monday, December 11, 2017, with the season finale on Tuesday, December 12, 2017. Performances this round consisted of a "fan's choice" reprise performance of a song from earlier in the season, a duet with the respective coach, and a solo song. The final episode was preceded by a one-hour recap of the competitive performances, and included two hours of performances by this season's top 20 contestants, and the announcement of the winner. iTunes bonuses were not given out on Finale Night. Zoe McKelvey's studio recordings of "Earth Song" and "Cry" reached on the #5 and #3 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Justin Johnson's studio recordings of "Come On Get Higher" and "Don't You Worry Child" reached the #4 and #1 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Gerard Matthew's studio recordings of all 3 of his performances landed on the #10, #7, and #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received